No Peeking
by SouthernTartBabes
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger try something new. HUGE SMUT WARNING!


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Janet Evanovich.

A/N: This little fic was written out of a strong need and desire for some hot JE FF smut. This is our first joint posting and we hope you'll enjoy it!

No Peeking

I was standing at the kitchen sink, drinking some orange juice when I heard him come in. Ranger and I had been seeing each other seriously for 6 months and life couldn't be better. He had opened up to me and I had tried my best to curb my "fight or flight" mentality.

However, tonight I was a little nervous. We had talked about this and I was open to it, but it didn't help with the nerves. One of the things Ranger opened up to me about was his love for and need for alternative sex. We had tried things I'd never done before: bondage, sex in public places where we might be discovered, role-playing and lots of toys, but he needed more and I wanted to give it to him. When he first talked with me about inviting someone else to bed with us, I sort of assumed he meant a woman. It turns out that he meant a man. Ranger explained that he had no desire to be with another man sexually, but he wanted to share me with another man and watch me with another man. Of course, for Ranger trust is a major issue, so it narrowed the field of candidates down to his own band of Merry Men.

I was horrified at the thought of having sex with one of Ranger's men. Don't get me wrong, they are all gorgeous, sexy men, but I couldn't stand the thought of looking at him every day and knowing and remembering what had happened. So our solution is to keep me blindfolded for the entire time. It will allow me to give Ranger what he needs and be able to enjoy the experience in a little place I like to call Denial Land. I can enjoy the feelings and sensations without this discomfort of knowing who the man is. Ranger has assured me that whoever the man is, he will not look at me or treat me any differently. I'll never know. That's my one rule for tonight, no peeking.

Coming up behind me, Ranger slid his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and savored the feeling of his strong body against mine. He kissed my neck and held me for a moment before saying, "Are you sure about this, Babe? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

I smiled and said, "I'm sure, Ranger. I'm nervous, but I want to give you what you need and I can't deny that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you suggested it."

Ranger pulled something out of his pocket and I saw that it was the blindfold we had talked about.

"Are you wearing the black thong and bra I told you to wear?" he asked.

I nodded and he said, "Go in the bedroom and take off everything but your underwear."

I walked to the bedroom and did as he asked. When I was finished, he walked up to me and took my face in his hands and said, "Stephanie, I never thought I would be able to give you what you need or that you could give me what I need. Thank you so much for proving me wrong. I love you, Babe." He kissed me gently and then slipped the blindfold over my eyes and moved me to sit on the bed.

Ranger placed a hand on my shoulder just as I heard the door to the apartment open. He spoke softly into my ear, "He's here. If you want to stop at any time, or if you don't like something, all you have to do is say the word and everything will cease. No one will be mad at you." I nodded and he placed a gentle kiss to my temple.

I felt him stand and he said, "Doesn't she look sexy as hell?"

Ranger touched my cheek and said, "As part of our deal, he won't be speaking, but you look amazing, Babe." Ranger pulled me to a standing position and turned me so that my back was against him. He trailed his hands up and down my arms. Then, for the first time, I felt a second set of hands on me. The unknown Merry Man put his hands on my cheeks and tilted my face up. A moment later I felt a new kiss. He had full, firm lips. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly changed as he slid his tongue into my mouth. When I felt him suck gently on my tongue, my knees started to go weak. Ranger hooked an arm around my waist to anchor me to him. I could feel his hard cock pressed into my lower back and it only made the experience more erotic.

Ranger moved his other hand to sweep my hair off my neck and began laying kisses over my shoulder and neck. He then to my bra and gently pushed the cup down under my breasts and his hand was on my nipple, rolling it between two fingers and causing me to arch into the other man. When I arched into him I felt an enormously hard cock that I desperately wanted to feel in my hands. Before I could do anything about that, he put a large hand on my hip, pulling my leg up around him and grinding his cock into my center. I let out a moan and he released my mouth to take a nipple, flicking it sharply with his tongue.

With Ranger's mouth on my neck and fingers toying with one nipple and the mystery man licking the other, I was in id mode, thinking only of further pleasure. "Ranger," I squeaked out, "I need more."

"Lay down on the bed." He said. I went to move out of his embrace and he said, "Not you, Babe."

A moment later, Ranger positioned me on my hands and knees on the bed and said, "Why don't you show our friend how good you are with your mouth?" He then moved behind me and placed his hands on my hips. It felt like he was sinking to his knees. A moment later, I felt his hand sliding up my thigh. My pussy clenched, knowing it was about to feel something good, Ranger always delivered. I felt his fingers teasing my slit and the brush of his hair as he moved his head below me. A moment later his mouth was on me and I arched my back, pressing into his tongue, silently begging him to ease my need.

I also remembered that there was something else waiting for me. I moved one hand and felt a muscular thigh. I moved up slowly and found a very large, very hard cock waiting for me. As I took it in my hand, I dipped my head and slowly ran my tongue around the tip. I felt him tense below me and a large hand settled on the back of my head, gently encouraging me to take more. I opened my mouth and sank down on him, swirling my tongue along the underside of his shaft, enjoying the feeling of the large vein there against my tongue. His smell was familiar and his taste was divine. I relaxed my throat to take him deeper just as Ranger sank two fingers into my pussy. I moaned and the hand on my head tightened and sank into my hair, pulling just enough to make me want more. I sunk down further onto the cock in front of me and began sucking hard, taking him deep into my throat. He began to push up into me, fucking my mouth.

As I set a steady rhythm, Ranger continued fucking me with his fingers, sucking on my clit. I was getting close, but when I felt him slowly insert a finger into my ass I shattered, grinding onto his face. I released the cock in my mouth and tried to catch my breath, but Ranger had other ideas.

He moved behind me and cradled me into his chest. He kissed my neck and said, "Do you need a break or are you ready for more?"

Wishing I could see him, I turned my face towards him said, "I'm ready for more." He kissed me then, a long slow deep kiss. I could taste myself on him and feel him hard and ready against my hip. When he released me he said, "I'm going to put you on top of our friend. I'd like to watch for a while and then I'll join in." With that he lifted me and placed me so that I was straddling our friend.

I leaned down onto his chest and kissed him. I could feel his cock against my slit and tortured him for a moment sliding against him. His hands tightened on my hips and I knew he couldn't take anymore. I rose up and sunk down onto him. God, he was huge. I took a moment to adjust to his size and then started moving against him. As I leaned into his chest again, he took both breasts into his massive hands, drawing me closer to his mouth as he licked and suckled at my nipples. I moaned and grinded onto him harder.

Suddenly I felt the bed dip behind me and Ranger press himself against my back. His hands roamed up and down my back and his voice was deeper than usual when he said, "I love watching you ride him. You're so fucking sexy, Babe."

I felt him adjust me slightly from behind and then his cock was at my ass, entering me slowly. I did my best to stay still, but I had never felt anything like this before. I felt so completely full and so deliciously alive.

The two bodies around me were tight with tension. Ranger began moving slowly and soon he and the other man had set up a rhythm that had me on the edge of an enormous orgasm. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was feel the pleasure of one thick cock in my pussy and one in my ass. One set of hands on my breasts and Ranger's tongue moving against my neck and shoulders, biting gently in between open-mouthed kisses.

Ranger reached around between our bodies and put a finger to my clit and I was flying. I screamed and bucked and the next second I heard the man beneath me give a groan and Ranger shout my name. I collapsed in a heap and Ranger followed me down.

After a moment, we rearranged ourselves. I felt the bed lift as the mystery man stood up. I heard him moving around the room and thought he must be getting dressed. Then he was giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. He pressed his forehead to mine for a brief time and then was gone. I heard the apartment door open and close and then Ranger was taking off my blindfold.

He kissed me gently and said, "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded at him, too relaxed and sated to speak. He seemed to understand. He pulled me to him for a moment, layering kisses along my neck and upper chest and then said, "I'm going to clean up. I'll get you a washcloth and a drink and be back in a moment."

I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Making a quick decision, I rushed to the window in my bedroom and peered down at the black SUV sitting near the front door. As I watched, I saw a large man exit the building and head towards the SUV. As if sensing someone was watching him, he turned and looked straight at me.

Tank watched me for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. He raised two fingers to his temple and gave me a salute and a smile. Then he was gone.

When I turned around, Ranger was watching me from the open bathroom door. He smiled and said, "I told you no peeking. Now you have to be punished."

Nothings better than Ranger's punishment, I thought as I shivered in anticipation.


End file.
